


I Just Gay-Fessed to Y'all!

by crackficswithfriends



Series: crack fanfictions mmmhmmm [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackficswithfriends/pseuds/crackficswithfriends
Summary: Koujaku accidentally walks in on Sei.





	

**Author's Note:**

> we were given characters by description, and chose two to write about

A - WANTS 2 DIE, nice, chill, life is shit, might not be cis??, dresses nice, 200000000000 stuffies, used by the antagonist for his entire life, Sei

 

B - FUCKIN NERD, STUPID ASS SHOES, DEUTCHLAND BITCH, peircings everywhere ;;)))), 19 but a genius hacker, cant feel pain, bad at emotions, has grudge at parents, ran away

 

C - douchebag ex convic, dont know what for tho, runs a band of criminals, scratch, padlock around neck, rude to main character, wants to die also so he avoids emotional bonds, wants to kill antagonist

 

D - bi??, sweetheart with anger issues, murder tattoo, hairdresser, dad was like this is a symbol of u leading our family, tragic backstory™, giant ass sword, doesnt really use it tho, gay for bff, Koujaku

 

E - older than everyone, well dressed, wants to brainwash everyone with drugs, killed many and regrets nothing, possibly a pervert??\

 

F - is a robot dog with a fucin deep ass voice fam, helpful until he kills, part of the main character

 

G - robot, precious baby too good for this world, afraid of his own face, loves jellyfish, calls the main character master, 

 

H - asshat, smug ass bastard, part of the mafia, works for antagonist but secretly, apears when somehting bad happens, speaks politelym, likes wine

 

I - asshat mafia douche who likes cake, accompanies H, changes appearence to look like H, both him and H are immune to E’s drugs and mains and A’s brainwashing

 

J - trash but like good trash, has magic voice powers, alter ego that likes to wreck shit, doesnt know he has alter ego, gay but in denial, the Gayest™

  
  
  


“Wow, I am really fuckin gay y’all,” Sei announced. He paused, then added, “That’s an American term. Y’all. Not gay.”

 

There was no response.

 

“You FUCKERS,” he seethed. “I just gay-fessed to y’all!!!!” 

 

The door opened and he looked up sharply. “ASFGHJDKF,!!!” he screeched, launching himself upwards towards the door.

 

“I heard youre really fuckkin gay?”

 

Gay panic bloomed in Sei’s chest.

 

“Well,” he said, nonchalant. “Y’all heard.”

 

Koujaku  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ed. “Y’all,” he repeated. “That sounds like a gay word.”

 

(@mr sem...wyd)

 

“ _ You’re  _ a gay word,” Sei shot back, pouting. “And y’all is an  _ American  _ term, thx xoxo.” He blew a kiss, but had now turned back to his original crowd, his 200 000 000 000 stuffies. Koujaku watched in vague gay wonderment.

 

“I’m vagayly intruiged,” he said, voice gay. “Please gay more.”\

 

The gay panic was now more like gay death. “Y’all,” Sei muttered. “ _ Y’all _ .”

 

The 200 000 000 000 stuffies were stubbornly silent.

 

“You fucking cishets!” he shouted, frustrgayted. “Y’all don’t deserve a gay like me!”

 

Koujaku hummed behind him. “Gaaaayyyyy!” he hollered, using a straight frat boy voice. He paused, then looked at the aforementioned “cishets” before him. “Er, also, that’s a lot of… y’all,” he said. “Is there--?”\

 

“No!” Sei shouted miserably. His gay eyes were extra gay as he turned to look at Koujaku. His gay had levelled up beyond what he had previously considered to be his Gay Capacity™. “They’re friends, but they’re just a little homophobic, okay? Leave them alone, you...gay.”

 

Koujaku nodded. “Right, okay... Do you need an intervention?”

 

Sei sighed, glancing at his shitty cishet stuffies. He looked back at Koujaku and felt gayness inside him.

 

“Yeah,” he said. “But I have fuckin cishets like them.”

 

Koujaku brightened. “I know what to do!”

 

-10 minutes later-

 

Gay Makeout™

**Author's Note:**

> i watched dmmd recently (we wrote this like four months ago lol) and re-reading it made me cringe.
> 
> to explain the "that's an american term", we had a math teacher who would say y'all, but once a class he would explain that it was an "american term." it ended up being an inside joke between us


End file.
